What More?
by Cougar's Sister
Summary: Updated..can Shepard do to save everyone. Waking up surrounded in Rubble she finds the war is not over and that she is still the only person to stop it. Set directly after the destroy ending and is based on the indoctrination theory and how I want my mass effect story to end. This will also have flash backs through Mass Effect, with extra scenes I've written. Enjoy. Please review.
1. Chapter 1

**What more?**

**Chapter 1**

Jane Shepard came to with a jolt; a deep breath filling her lungs and escaping her damaged body. This once simple task of breathing in and out now became a challenge of its own; the pain she felt in her chest seemed to radiate throughout her. Everything around her was quiet, apart from a humming in her ears and head. She tried to think but her thoughts were too jumbled and disorientated for her to focus on. The noise in her head didn't help, so she just concentrated on her breathing. She could feel that most of her body was covered in something; turning her head slowly and trying to focus her eyes she saw rubble.

"An explosion." She thought. Any type of movement she made was thwarted by the rubble, she was trapped. Her thoughts went to her team, to Garrus, where was he, why wasn't he with her, had he been hurt? Jane wanted to shout for him but the Soldier in her told her she was in danger.

"Think Jane, think!" It came out no louder than a whisper, her throat and mouth were raw. She forced herself to think, EARTH…. REAPERS….. THE CRUCIBLE…. The images flooded her brain, flashes of memories. THE CITADEL….. THE CATALYST…. She had gotten on The Crucible, had seen the Illusive Man and Anderson and then spoken to the Catalyst. He had taken the form of the child who had been haunting her dreams, she couldn't understand it. Her choice had been to destroy the Reapers that was her mission, how could she trust that the Catalyst was telling the truth on Synthesis or controlling them. She was a soldier, it was the obvious choice and she had prepared herself and those around her for it. But now the memory seemed unreal, like another dream.

Looking around again she could see a bright stream of light to her left, the Conduit. How had she got back down to Earth? She couldn't remember. Her eyes focused more and she could see the outline of a familiar shape guarding it. Suddenly noise flooded back to her, bringing with it intense pain and fear. The noise she knew to tell well, the sound of a Reaper... Harbinger. "It wasn't real. The war's not over." This was all she could think, her only explanation, her eyes now stinging with tears. She forced her thoughts back to the present; she was in danger and trapped. Adrenaline flooded through her body ceasing her pain momentarily. Without a thought she used her Biotics to shift the rubble around her, causing her cybernetics to buzz inside of her. Miranda had warned her about over-using them but Jane always liked pushing the limits. Slowly she began to get up; her feet were unsteady and her legs shook under her. Jane quickly assessed the damage to them and the rest of her body. Her legs didn't seem to be too bad but she couldn't be sure, they were littered with lacerations, much like the rest of her body. Her armour was damaged in numerous places and small parts of debris were sticking out of her. Her skin felt burnt in places and her right arm was most definitely broken.

The use of her biotics had got the attention of the waiting Reaper, he sent out red laser beams towards her, knowing she must be stopped. Struggling forward, she continued towards the Conduit; dodging the beams that came towards her. She was unsteady on her feet but her pace quickened nonetheless; she had to complete the mission. There would be no Anderson, no Illusive Man to meet her, to help her on the Citadel. She was on her own; she couldn't fail. Nothing would stop her from going forward; she felt the heat of the laser beam as it came closer and closer towards her. Her skin blistering as the beam passed narrowly by her. Only a few more steps….

Shepard was in the Citadel within moments of entering the Conduit; the force in which she was thrown into the corridor was enough to make her wince.

"Shep…d … do you…..py….what…..status." Hackett's voice was discernible even over all the static. His voice was somewhat comforting, she wasn't alone.

"I'm on the Citadel." Suddenly a blast was heard outside the Citadel; Shepard was thrown to the other side of the room. This time she landed on a pile of corpses, it might have been softer but it didn't help with her frame of mind. She pulled herself up slowly.

"Shepa… Shepard?" Hackett's sounded alarmed.

"I'm here…" Before she could finish what she was saying another knock to the Citadel.

"What the Hell is going on out there Hackett." It was hard enough for her to stay on her feet without all these knocks.

"You….not got….much time…. Reapers attack… Citadel….alrea…. destroyed….beam."

"What?!" She stopped in her tracks, bringing her hand to her ear, to make sure she had heard right.

"It….seems its…. risk….to…them."

"Well keep them off me!" She barked as she pushed on.

"We'r….trying Shep….it…doesn….ook good."

"When does it. You do your job Hackett, and I 'll sure as Hell do mine."

"We…..owe…ou…Commander."

"Give the word to the Normandy, they know what to do…"


	2. Chapter 2

**Rannoch – **Just after Shepard destroys the Reaper and has got the Geth and the Quarians to join together.

Shepard and Tali were sitting on the hard ground staring out over the expanse of Rannoch. It was hard and rocky but a strong lake flew through it, weaving its way through the rocks. It glistened as it caught the light from the sun. It was a beautiful planet, but to Shepard it was nothing compared to Earth. She wished she could be back there, sitting in her favourite place, but no not yet. She pushed back the thoughts of Earth and got comfort from the Reaper carcass, they had killed one without the help of a Thresher Maw; they could still win this. They now had the biggest fleet and the Geth fleet to add to theirs. Things were looking up, even if they had just lost one of their own. It seemed right that because of Legion all this had happened, before him she had not known the real Geth. It seemed sad that he couldn't be there to enjoy this, but perhaps he was.

Tali had never had her helmet off for this long, but the thought of breathing in her home world air was something she couldn't pass up. She didn't know how long it would be till she was here again, or if she would even make it back. The sound of a Geth Prime walking up to them roused Shepard from her thoughts, Tali didn't move, she just kept staring out at her home world.

"I'll catch up with you later Tali." Shepard said it more for herself than for Tali; she seemed to be unaware of her departure. Shepard placed a reassuring hand on Tali's shoulder for a second then turned her attention to the Geth who was towering over her.

"We need to talk." Her tone was firm, she had something serious to discuss with the Geth. Shepard walked off to find a quieter area, the Geth following behind. "EDI can you join us on the planet?"

"Yes Shepard. I will be with you momentarily."

Rannoch was already filling up with people; it didn't seem like only 10 minutes had passed since they had killed the Reaper and stopped the foolish war between the two races. It was hard to find somewhere quiet to talk but eventually she found a secluded spot where she had a good view of all around her. No one could hear this conversation; she even doubted whether she should have it herself. The Geth Prime had followed her quietly waiting for her to engage him.

"Shepard Commander you wish to speak with us." The Geth's robotic tones had been strange to her at first but now she had to learned to hear genuine feeling in it. Or she was more sleep deprived then she had thought. It was weird to her that Legion was not the one she was talking to, he should be the one hearing this.

"Can you speak on behalf of the Geth?" She started again. "I mean if I discuss something with you will they be aware of it?"

The control in her voice was steady; she surveyed the Geth wondering if it was puzzlement on his face.

"Yes." A simple answer to a complex question.

The Normandy reached the surface and she saw EDI and Garrus get off. Shepard looked to her feet she hated not letting Garrus in on big decisions, but this was one she couldn't believe he'd agree with. He'd already questioned her when she spared the Rachni queen and even when she chose to cure the Genophage. He eventually always agreed with her, but this was different. The Geth always complicated things and she wasn't in the mood for arguments, even with her favourite Turian. She gave a quick glance at the approaching pair and shook her head. Garrus knew straight away not to continue and fell back. EDI was soon with them, the puzzlement on both of their faces was evident.

"Shepard?" EDI asked. Shepard took a deep breath and began.

"I wanted to speak to you both about the Crucible device."

She waited for their expressions to change.

"Synthetics." She said shaking her head.

"What do you know about the Crucible device?" She looked at the Geth.

"The Crucible is a device being constructed to destroy the Old Machines. Several units of Geth are already helping construction. More will be sent now that the fighting with the creators has ceased."

"No."

"Shepard Commander, we do not understand."

"Legion was telling me that you were working on some sort of Geth Mega structure when the Quarians attacked. Can it be salvaged?"

"The mega structure received severe damage, but in time it can be rebuilt."

"I want you working on it now."

"Shepard Commander?"

"Have either of you thought that the Crucible might not just kill the Reapers but all Synthetic life?"

"We had considered it."

"And you accept it?" The Geth paused for a moment as if computing the odds or getting the consensus's opinion.

"The consensus sees it as an acceptable risk."

"Well I don't." She paused. "I haven't just been fighting my ass off to get you and the Quarians to play nice to watch as you all die. It's an unacceptable loss. We have to try something."

"What do you have in mind Shepard?" EDI quizzed, she had waited for her opportunity to speak.

"The mega structure stores your memories and your personalities. If you downloaded yourselves into it could it be protected against damage?"

"As we do not know what damage the Crucible is capable of doing it is impossible to…."

"Just answer, does it give you any extra chance?"

"It is a risk either way but it is possible that we could be safeguarded, then download our personalities back…. But into what."

"Bodies can be rebuilt, trust me I know. Even if we download you into ships until new bodies can be made, it's better than nothing."

"Shepard Commander that would mean that we could not help you in the final moments."

"I still want that damn fleet, so help as long as possible. I'll give the word when it's time, then, do what you can." She looked to EDI.

"And you, what do I do about you?"

"As long as Jeff is ok I am happy to die."

"I know EDI but he'll need you after as well….."


End file.
